


Day 2, First Kiss

by KickedByStrays



Series: 30 day smut//Frerard. [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day Frerard Smut Challenge, First Kiss, M/M, Teen Angst, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays
Summary: Again, no smut sorry.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: 30 day smut//Frerard. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915966
Kudos: 6





	Day 2, First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no smut sorry.

"Frank!" Gerard yelped when Frank came up behind him and poked his sides. He knew Frank was coming, they had snuck out of their room and were going around the city to just trash around a little. They laughed and quickly hurried out of the parking lot and behind some shops. They hurried towards the underground parking lot and started to play tag like two toddlers. Frank hid behind a car while Gerard ran up to him and figured out where he was. "Oh c'mere you son of a bitch!" Gerard yelled as Frank ran away from behind the car, towards the exit of the parking lot. 

Gerard ran up behind im and both of them stopped to catch their breath for a second. "You're it!" Gerard said as he ran away from Frank as fast as his legs would let him once he had slapped him on the back of his neck. "You little shit!" Frank almost managed to hit his leg as he tripped forward and almost fell, managing to get up as quick as he stumbled down and follow Gerard-wherever the hell he was going. Gerard sprinted into an alley and realized there was nowhere to go as Frank bumped into him and loudly yelled "You're it!" into his ear. "No u." Gerard pushed Frank off and started running again after slapping his ass. 

"Hey! Not fair!" Frank yelled running after Gerard once again and bumping into some trash cans and walls in the meantime of trying to catch up with him. "Cheater!" He yelled, Gerard, standing behind a tree laughing at him. Frank ran up to him and Gerard turned to the other side of the tree. "You wanna play it like this huh?" Frank crossed his arms and fakely glare at Gerard. "Yep, I indeed do." Gerard pretended to run left and turned around and ran right, laughing at Frank still going left. "Gotcha!" He laughed so hard he almost fell and he ran up some stairs giggling loudly at Frank stumbling up behind him. 

"Calm the fuck down, I have short legs." He breathed heavily ad Gerard ran past him down the stairs, just managing to tap his shoulder. "Fuck." He ran up the stairs and ran down the other side as fast as he could. He looked behind and saw Gerard jogging up right behind him. "How are you faster than me?" He started running as fast as he could and ran through the tables in front of some kind of pizza place, taking one of the chairs and shoving it in front of Gerard. Gerard bumped against it and fell onto a table, flipping Frank off as he ran away as fast as he could. 

"Where the fuck are you?" Gerard yelled throughout the square as he looked around for any trace of Frank. He looked behind him, expecting to see Frank about to scare the living shit out of him but was met with an empty square and no trace Frank. He heard laughing behind him and turned around again to see Frank running out from behind a wall. He ran after him again and caught up to him. Frank made a sharp turn and caught Gerard off guard for a second before he ran up to him and almost managed to hit him. "Damn it!" He shouted and Frank laughed. Frank didn't see this bench he was running towards and stopped right in time to nor run into it. Forgetting that Gerard was chasing him and so being surprised when Gerard tackled him to the floor with a loud "you're it!" 

Frank squirmed around and pushed Gerard off of him and yelled "you're it!" back at him. "You're the one again!" Gerard said pushing him to the ground again and slapping his face. "You're it!" Frank pushed him back again and tried to stand up, failing due to Gerard pushing him again. They threw around the you're-it's for a while until Gerard somehow ended on top of Frank, both laughing like idiots. "Alright, alright. You win." Frank gave up and tried to push Gerard off of him, Gerard to busy laughing to get off. "Yay!" He giggled and patted Frank on his head, smiling right into his face. 

"Thanks." He got up and helped Frank up from the ground, wrapping his arm around his neck and ruffling his hair. "Stop it!" Frank giggled, pushing Gerard away softly. Gerard kissed the side of his head, catching Frank by surprise and pulling away and keeping on walking as if nothing happened. "C'mon, I think I saw a shopping cart in the parking lot. Let's have some fun." 

"Get in loser!" Gerard yelled at Frank, who was still busy running over to him and catching up again. "I'll push you." He kicked the cart and sent Gerard forward ever so slightly. Frank started pushing Gerard forward and started running not long after. Gerard let out a loud scream and laughed, Frank letting him and the shopping cart go, almost sending him into the front of a car. "Look out, you dumb shit!" Gerard yelled, flipping Frank off and sticking out his tongue. Frank flipped him off and stuck his tongue back out at him, walking over to him and hurrying him to get out. 

Gerard spun Frank around a couple of times and managed to not hit a car. "I'm getting dizzy, stop it!" Frank giggled as Gerard pushed him away from his as hard as he could. Frank sat up on his knees and screamed something along the lines of "fuck you!" towards Gerard. Gerard ran over to him again and stopped the cart, shoving Frank out of the way and sitting next to him. He swung his legs over the side of the cart and started laughing. "How we managed to not break anything will remain a mystery." Frank giggled and shrugged. "Cars or bones?" Gerard laughed and ruffled his hair again and left his hand there, calmly playing with his hair. "Both." Frank leaned to the side, leaning on Gerard's shoulder while staring into the sky, not seeing much other than stars and some slightly visible clouds. 

Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank's neck and leaned his head on Frank's, playing with his earlobe. Frank closed his eyes and leaned into Gerard's touch, still smiling while thinking of earlier. Gerard kissed the top of his head and also closed his eyes. "If we stay here for too long I'm gonna fall asleep." Frank giggled, he wrapped his arm around Gerard's waist and pulled him closer, throwing his legs over Gerard's while he did. 

"Sweet dreams, I'm not moving." Gerard joked as he pulled Frank even closer. Frank snuggled up to him, putting his head in his chest and Gerard patted his head. "What would you do if I told you I liked you?" Gerard said out of nowhere, making Frank sit up and look at him. "I don't know. Maybe I would know if you told me." Gerard smiled and pushed him playfully. "I like you." He looked right into Frank's eyes and smiled. Frank smiled back and grabbed Gerard's hand. He pulled Gerard closer and as soon as they had the chance they both kissed each other. 

"I don't mind this reaction." Gerard said when he pulled away for a second to breathe, immediately reconnecting their lips and sliding his hand to the back of Frank's neck. "Y'know, for a first you're not bad." Frank sarcastically said, putting his forehead on Gerard's and looking into his eyes. "Yeah, like you're the kissing expert here," Gerard replied, pecking Frank's lips and pulling away, leaning into the side of the cart opposite of Frank. "You did it a second, and even a third time so that's a sign I ain't bad either." Frank pointed at Gerard as he laughed. "Yeah sure. What about one more?" He leaned in again, not waiting for an answer. Frank went all in and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, slowly going over to his lap. 

"Do you think we should go home?" Frank let his hands fall loosely around Gerard's neck as they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes again. "Mine or yours?" Frank asked, putting a strand of hair behind Gerard's ear, kissing his nose. "Mine, I have a bigger bed." Gerard giggled at Frank again and Frank shrugged. Gerard wasn't wrong after all. He got up from Gerard's lap and tried not to tip the cart over as he got out. Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank's waist and kissed his cheek, walking back to his house together with Frank. 

How wonderful. Two boys walking home after midnight while just having had their first kiss in a shopping cart in a parking lot. 


End file.
